


史上著名同性恋

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 为什么西里斯这么不愿意参加同学的化妆晚会





	史上著名同性恋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Famous Poofs of History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943895) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 



       “抱歉，但我觉得玛丽这次舞会没有任何意义，”西里斯抱怨道，他又走回沙发，把脚放在面前的桌子上。 “我从来都理解不了麻瓜对化妆舞会的迷恋，但如果是万圣节或狂欢节，我还能接受——起码变装在这些节日是传统。但情人节？”

       “情人节举行这个派对非常有意义——扮成历史或文学作品中著名的情人。”莉莉坐在对面的沙发上，脚缩在裙子下，詹姆斯的手臂环绕着她的肩膀。

       “我不是说她这种奇怪的主意毫无理由，但有理由不妨碍它很奇怪。”

       “我不知道你在抱怨什么，”彼得指出，“至少你们所有人都能想到该穿什么，我该扮成谁？”

       “詹姆斯和莉莉能想到穿什么，”西里斯纠正他，“梅林和湖中女（Merlin and Nimue），圆桌骑士兰斯洛特和王后桂妮薇（Guinevere and Lancelot），妖后提泰妮亚和妖王奥伯隆（Oberon and Titania），丘比特和普塞克（Cupid and Psyche）——这么多对可供选择。但是对于单身人士来说，没什么能穿的。我们都干脆穿着礼服，不扮成什么人好了。”

       “实际上，我可以想到几个以情人著称但是单身的人，”莱姆斯说。 “唐璜，卡萨诺瓦Casanova——詹姆斯·邦德。” 

      “哦，太棒了，”彼得伸手去西里斯脚下拿啤酒，抱怨道。 “西里斯现在有三个完美的选择了，我一个都没有。我扮成这些人谁能信呢？”

        ”单身女性有什么选择吗？”莉莉问道。

         莱姆斯想了一会儿。 “玛塔·哈里Mata Hari。”

       “阿芙罗狄特Aphrodite。”詹姆斯同时说道。

       “别担心，彼得，我打算只穿礼服，你也可以。玛丽如果想穿上戏服重温童年，很好，但我不愿意。”西里斯脚落地，身子前倾准备站起来。 “我想回家睡个好觉了。”

       “好主意，”彼得喝完啤酒也站了起来。 “谢谢晚餐，莉莉。” 

        莱姆斯已经离开了他和西里斯共坐的沙发，在和莉莉告别。 “我们走了，你们俩就给新房的每一间‘洗礼’吧，还是你们已经全都试过了？”他问詹姆斯。

       “目前为止才试了四个，”詹姆斯笑着回答。莉莉用手背捶了下他的胸。

       他们拿起斗篷，说了再见，走出花园大门准备幻影移形。彼得消失后，西里斯低声说，“去我那儿？”莱姆斯点了点头。

       “你好，又见面了。”莱姆斯幻影移形到他公寓外面的走廊时西里斯说。他没有吻——还没来得及吻——莱姆斯，因为他正努力打开公寓外防止不速之客的防护魔法。但是他们安全进入，关上门之后，西里斯马上开始弥补刚才错过的时间。他把莱姆斯钉在墙上，饥渴地深深地吻着他。

       “我都想了一晚上了，”西里斯把莱姆斯的衬衫从裤子里拽出来，手伸到衬衫下面，抚摸他裸露的皮肤，“坐在你旁边但又不能碰你，简直要杀了我。”

       “你不是真的穿礼服参加玛丽的化妆晚会吧？”“谁他妈在乎玛丽的晚会啊？”西里斯吼道。但莱姆斯看起来显然很在乎，因为他并没有像往常那样，热情地回应西里斯。

       “这会伤到她感情的，Padfoot。”

       “首先，化妆晚会这个主意太蠢了。”西里斯离开他温柔的情人，走进厨房拿了两瓶啤酒，用魔杖一点打开了。他并不是真的想喝酒，只是找个借口离开莱姆斯。他扭头喊道，“如果能让你感觉好点儿，我会穿礼服戴个面具。”

       “别考虑我了，你想穿什么就穿吧。”

        莱姆斯尽可能地保持语调平静，但西里斯已经花了八年时间来研究莱姆斯的每种心情，能看出来他各种心情的微妙的线索——莱姆斯现在对他非常非常恼火。

       “为什么这件事这么重要？”西里斯给莱姆斯递了瓶啤酒。“我真的不认为玛丽会在意她的每一位客人是否都穿着愚蠢的戏服。只要她和她的赫奇帕奇男友穿得像历史上某对幸福的恋人，她就会高兴了。”

       “你说得对。”莱姆斯说，但他说话时没看西里斯，他盯着啤酒瓶上的标签，用拇指指甲抠来抠去。

       “那你为什么这么生气？”

        莱姆斯耸了耸肩。西里斯决定重新再试一次。他把酒瓶从莱姆斯手上拿下来，把这两瓶还没开封的酒放在一边，然后用手臂环住他的腰。莱姆斯也抱住了他，但他能感觉到莱姆斯在他的拥抱中仍然有点僵硬。西里斯叹了口气。唯一比莱姆斯对他生气更糟糕的，就是莱姆斯对他生气，还不愿意告诉他原因。

       “说吧，Moony。为什么这事儿这么重要？” 

        莱姆斯抱紧了一点，嘴唇碰着他的脖子。 “我只是不喜欢看到你这一面。”

       “哪一面？”

       “‘我是个纯血统的巫师，我不穿愚蠢的麻瓜戏服’的这一面。我知道麻瓜戏服和魅力药水，或者复方汤剂，或者阿尼马格斯相比，没什么吸引力，但是—— ”

      “你觉得我是因为这个不愿意穿？“西里斯退了一步，惊讶地盯着莱姆斯。

       “你给人的印象是这个。”

        西里斯摇了摇头。 “不，我介意的不是穿戏服。妈的，我最好确保莉莉不会也这么认为——明天吧。”

        莱姆斯困惑地皱起了眉头。 “那为什么——”

      “因为我不喜欢这个晚会他妈的 **主题** ，Moony。所有的小男孩和小女孩们都很高兴地穿着”他和她“的戏服，因为所有人都愿意看到他们在一起。那你跟我该穿什么？我不记得长大过程中读过任何‘史上著名同性恋’的故事。所以我们要么就穿着伪装自己的戏服，要么干脆抵制这个愚蠢的主题。你要是愿意穿成唐璜你就穿，我反正要穿礼服。如果有人问，我会说我穿成了‘西里斯·布莱克，即将以莱姆斯·卢平的恋人著称’。”

        然后莱姆斯吻了他一下——不是西里斯在门口那种充满热情的“我需要你”的吻，而是当他们想表达“我爱你”——但目前还没谁敢说出来——用来代替的温柔缠绵的吻，莱姆斯开始带着西里斯向卧室走去。

       “史上著名的同性恋——让我想想，”莱姆斯边走边说， “亚历山大大帝和他的情人，赫菲斯缇安Hephaistion和巴高斯Bagoas。赫菲斯缇安和亚历山大是个不错的选择。巴高斯被阉了，我觉得他可能不大合适”

       “不合适。”

       “或者阿喀琉斯Achilles和帕特洛克洛斯Patroklos——我一直很喜欢他们。” 

       “阿喀琉斯，特洛伊战争被射中脚踝的那个？”西里斯问道。他们刚走到卧室，已经尽可能快地把对方衣服脱掉了。

       “对，那个阿喀琉斯，所有希腊人中最强壮最勇敢的。他有点幼稚，脾气暴躁，而且在阿伽门农侮辱他之后拒绝参加战斗。Patroklos代替他不幸战死之后，他才回到战场，为他的情人复仇。”

      “听起来像我会做的事。”他们又拉近了距离，西里斯吻了莱姆斯的喉咙和肩膀。他没有亲吻莱姆斯的嘴，因为他想继续听他讲。

      “你说的是脾气暴躁还是复仇？”

      “都是。”

      “如果你想要英国人，”西里斯在他脖子上吻来吻去，莱姆斯努力说得连贯些，“理查德二世和他的情人罗伯特·德维尔Robert DeVere。”

        西里斯皱着眉头退了一步。 “那个被用那个杀死—— ”

      “不，那是好几代之前的爱德华二世，”莱姆斯保证道，西里斯又回来亲吻莱姆斯的脖子。 “或者，如果你想要年代近点儿的，奥斯卡·王尔德Oscar Wilde和波西·道格拉斯Bosie Douglas，但我不建议选这对。”

       “为什么？”西里斯说，他把莱姆斯转了个圈，推到床上——这张床太棒了，高度刚好合适他弯腰——开始亲他的背。

       “首先，王尔德因为被指控鸡奸入狱，后来痛恨道格拉斯毁了他的人生。其次——哦，Pad，这样感觉真好。”莱姆斯手往前伸，抓住羽绒被，呻吟了一声，“我刚才在说什么？”

      “奥斯卡·王尔德。”

      “哦——其次，我一直觉得王尔德看起来像斯内普。”

        西里斯打了个寒颤。 “那他俩肯定出局了。我才不穿像斯内普的戏服，而且我绝对不会让你穿的。我觉得我要是看到你穿成那样，几个星期都没法碰你。”

         + + + ++

      “你看起来很漂亮，”莱姆斯对莉莉说。她穿着一件透明的绿色礼服，头发上点缀着珍珠。原本的直发松散地打着卷，眉毛周围一个简单的金圈表示她是皇族，皮肤上的乳白色粉末表明她不是人类。

      “谢谢你，哇——”她转身看到他，吹了声口哨。 “我从没见过你穿这么少过。”

        莱姆斯咧嘴一笑。 “怪西里斯。”他靠近她小声说，“他帮我用魔法把疤都给盖住了，所以我得留意时间，魔法几个小时就消失了。”

      “灰姑娘——但是穿着盔甲——还是男性。你到底是谁？”她看着他的系带皮革凉鞋、短皮裙、皮革和青铜胸甲、前臂护板和护腿。她猜是古希腊人，但不知道是哪个。

       “你先说。”他说。

       “猜猜。我们选了西里斯上周建议的一对。” 莱姆斯想了一会儿。 “Titania？”她点点头。 “所以，詹姆斯是妖王Oberon还是织工Bottom， 殿下？”

      “他现在是Oberon，但我警告他如果表现不好的话，王位就不保了。”她用另一只手握着魔杖来强调威胁。

      “莉莉！”詹姆斯努力穿过人群朝他们走来。 “莉莉，你得看看西里斯几乎穿着的衣服——”然后他看到莱姆斯，大笑起来。 “你也这么穿？他怎么说服你的？你是打赌输了还是什么？”

        “不，他跟我保证，如果我这么穿，肯定有人晚上跟我回家。”

        “莱姆斯！”莉莉假装愤怒地叫道。

        “他可能对，”詹姆斯笑道，“他去拿酒时，至少有三个女孩想勾搭Padfoot。” 

      “四个。”西里斯纠正道，他溜到詹姆斯和莱姆斯之间，给莱姆斯递了一杯，“但这些可怜的女孩得跟别人回家了。”

       “所以你到底是谁？”詹姆斯问西里斯。 “爱神厄洛斯Eros吗？” 

       “厄洛斯会穿盔甲吗？”西里斯轻蔑地问道，“我是阿喀琉斯，看我脚踝。”他转了下腿，他确实在脚踝后面画了个红色的靶心。

        詹姆斯笑了，“非常有创意，阿喀琉斯。但我不记得阿喀琉斯以情人著称啊。”

      “他为情人报仇而死，我觉得他算，”西里斯回答道，“他至少不比Oberon和Titania差。他们以恋人间的怨恨著称。”

         ”还以恶作剧著称，”詹姆斯指出。

       “那谁是阿喀琉斯的情人呢？”莉莉问，“我不记得了。” 

      “Patroklos，”西里斯说。

        “不记得她，”詹姆斯越过“阿喀琉斯”看向莱姆斯。“你显然也是特洛伊战争中的，是谁？”莱姆斯看着西里斯，给了他最后一次改变主意的机会。西里斯只是笑着看着他：“告诉他们。” 

      “Patroklos。”莱姆斯看着詹姆斯会有什么反应。

         詹姆斯翻了个白眼。 “你不打算带人回家了是吧，Moony？你如果到处说是他的爱人，我不觉得会有人跟你回去。”

       “实际上，效果还不错，”西里斯拉着莱姆斯的手， “他差不多一周前搬到我那儿的，但之前就好久没回过他的公寓了。”

      “闭嘴吧，詹姆斯，”莉莉依次拥抱莱姆斯和西里斯，“恭喜。我很高兴你决定告诉我们了。” 

      “詹姆斯？”西里斯警惕地问，“你有意见吗？”

      “你不是开玩笑？” 

      “不是。”

      “好，我——好的。”詹姆斯对他俩微微一笑。他需要时间接受，但他会接受的。

      “我们现在该告诉彼得吗？”西里斯问莱姆斯。

      “他来了吗？我还没见到他。”

      “是的，他在那儿，”他指着另一个房间，“和阿斯特聊天。猜猜他扮成谁来的？Felix Rathskeller！”他俩牵着手走过人群时，都笑了起来。

        作者原注：你想知道Felix Rathskeller是谁吗？去看我的故事The Litter。

      ——译于2019年2月9日。

**Author's Note:**

> 你想知道Felix Rathskeller是谁吗？去读我的故事The Litter


End file.
